Greater Distance
by transmuting
Summary: Soul and Maka are apart due to a mission. They decide to have a nice chat over their webcams to stave off the loneliness.


Distance was Soul's latest enemy. He had been forced to go across seas on an investigative mission and Maka had to stay behind to teach pre-scheduled classes that she simply believed she couldn't back out on for the sake of making sure her weapon didn't get lonely. He had whined and begged but it had all been useless. He was sitting in a king sized hotel bed completely alone. What a damned waste.

He'd at least managed to talk her into Skyping that night, though, and when the other weapon and meisters had left the lobby and eventually gone to bed in their own rooms, he'd raced up to his own to pull open his laptop. He waited impatiently as he tried to get the connection to the hotel's free WiFi to work and was elated when the small little green checkmark showed up next to Maka's name the moment he signed on. He didn't bother to send a message to see if she was busy, quickly initiating a video call.

Each ring felt like an eternity, but he was finally greeted by the tired yet smiling face of his very beautiful girlfriend. "You're lucky I just finished dinner or you'd be watching me unattractively eat sloppy joes."

"I bet you could make it sexy."

"No one could make eating sloppy joes sexy, Soul, quit dreaming." She bit her lip, an action that made Soul's stomach turn pleasantly. He missed being able to bite that lip himself already. He watched the camera shuffle as she placed the laptop down onto what he assumed was a flatter surface than her lap. "So are you enjoying yourself? What's it like? Busy? Boring? Meet any cute girls?"

Soul grinned that arrogant little grin of his that always made Maka ache to kiss him. He saw her tongue dart out to lick her lips and knew it was still having the same effect as always. "Busy and boring all at once and not a hot girl in sight. At least not that I noticed. Though there as a brunette who tried to buy me a drink down in the lounge, I don't think she was with the weapon party…" He trailed off just to watch her feathers get ruffled and he couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. "But I turned her down."

"Good," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her torso and leaning back into the couch. "Your only intimate company this weekend had better be your hand."

Soul shifted on the bed, going to lean more fully against the headboard, eyebrows raising a bit at the words. "Mmm? Is that what you think about when I'm away, Maka? Me and my lonely hand?" She gave a snort and Soul couldn't tell if he'd amused her or embarrassed her. He liked to think the latter. He enjoyed having that sort of pull at his meister's emotions. "What?"

"You're ridiculous."

"You're avoiding the question."

"I am. Because it's _ridiculous_."

"I think about you and your lonely hands." She gave a small squeak like sound of surprise and he was pretty sure he could make out a pixelated blush. The quality on her webcam was definitely lacking. "What? I do. You know, when I'm falling asleep and wanting to hold you or whatever. I wonder what you're doing and if you're—"

"Do not say it, Soul Eater Evans."

"—masturbating."

"_Soul!_"

"I know you do it. I've watched you enough time and I didn't buy you that fancy, hundred dollar vibrator for nothing, alright."

She shifted uncomfortably, giving him a well earned glare that made his insides sing. He loved the fire in her eyes when he was irritating her. So long as it never went overboard into full blown anger, anyway. "You're an ass."

"You're the one who loves me. So tell me," he started with a quick subject change, "you ever have any fantasies about being a cam girl?"

"A _what?_" She sounded almost offended.

"A cam girl. You know, the girls on porn sites who jerk—"

"_I know what a cam girl is, thank you very much_." She hissed the words out through clenched teeth and Soul could _definitely_ tell she was blushing now. He chuckled and it only seemed to frustrate her further. "What are you aiming at here, Evans?"

"I thought I was being pretty obvious, Albarn, but if you want me to spell it out for you…" He trailed off, waiting to see if she'd interrupt him. When nothing came, he gave a laugh. "We can call this visual phone sex if it makes you feel less…?"

"Like a whore? Thanks, you're a real great boyfriend. Top notch quality here."

"They're not whores, don't be cruel." He rolled his eyes a little at the dramatics. "Come on - it'll be fun."

"I don't even know how we're supposed to do this." Soul paused at the words before moving and pulling off his shirt. When he leaned back again into full camera view, Maka was busy giggling in both amusement and embarrassment. "Is that supposed to turn me on?"

"Well I'd hope it'd at least get something out of you."

She stared at him in exasperation for a moment before glancing over her shoulder. He assumed she was checking to make Blair as nowhere near by. When she looked back to the camera, she gave him a look that clearly said, _You owe me_, before her hands reached up to the top of her blouse, undoing the first button painfully slow. Soul couldn't help but gulp a bit, watching as her fingers moved downward, carefully popping each button out of place until the blouse hung around her torso loosely. He could see the lace of her rather pink bra sneaking into the picture with every moment and he couldn't help but smile about how subtly girly she was sometimes. He took in a breath when she leaned away from the couch so she could pull of the shirt, her breasts unintentionally stealing the spotlight of the camera, her face disappearing entirely as it went out of frame. He groaned a bit, wishing he could reach out a hand and cup one, just to feel the soft flesh underneath his fingers for a second.

He whined when she went back to leaning against the couch, pouting at the loss of an very much wanted up close of her bosom. She grinned at the noise, trying not to laugh at his obviously raging hormones.

"Quid pro quo, Soul," she stage whispered, pointing at the camera. "One piece of clothing for another."

Grinning, he pulled himself up from the bed, going to turn the laptop so the camera followed him and tilting it just enough so she got a good shot from his rib cage downward. He tried to be sexy about it, undoing the button to his shorts and slowly lowering the zipper. The keyword to that was _tried_, really, though, and he felt rather awkward as he slowly lowered the fabric off of himself and kicked it to the side. He didn't know how strippers did this sort of crap so confidently. It was awkward, even if the end results could be kind of fun.

Kneeling down so his face was in front of the camera again, he motioned for her to proceed. Her laugh echoed through the hotel room as she pulled herself up, waist down now the only real vision of her he had. He licked his lips as he watched her carefully shimmy out of the skirt, as the fabric moved over her hips and down her thighs. She was _way_ hotter doing this than he must have been, he was sure of it. He watched as she too kicked the fabric to the side, before going to lay down on the couch again. This time, she placed one leg on either side of the table near the laptop, giving him a rather nice view of her and making his face turn slightly red.

"Fuck, Maka…"

She smirked and mimicked his earlier motion to go forward.

He licked his lips, knowing he only _really_ had one piece of clothing left. Still, he got to his feet, turning around so she could only see his backside. Much as he was sure she wanted to see the full picture, he knew there was no way to pull boxers off over a hard on without it looking thoroughly amusing. He skillfully maneuvered his way out of the fabric, and could hear her give a laugh and a cat call as he exposed his ass for her viewing pleasure. Boxers went to join his shorts on the floor nearby and he quickly went to hop back into bed, moving the laptop so he was able to get the majority of his torso into frame.

He'd expected her to get up and do the same for him, but instead she stayed seated, shaking her head with a teasing grin on her face. "Not yet," she muttered when he opened his mouth to throw her 'quid pro quo' back in her face. The choice in words made him stop and he took a deep breath to try and be patient. If she had something in store, he supposed he ought to let her continue with it.

He watched as she moved her hands over her torso, running her fingers over the fabric of her bra. Her finger nails scratched slightly over the skin, the way he knew she liked it best. Gentle, but with just enough of an edge to make her gasp and squirm. He swallowed roughly as her fingers moved over the muscles of her stomach, down over the jutting bones of her hips. She moved to her thighs, massaging the muscles, slowly teasing herself. He could hear her breathing pick up and he watched as she slowly started to move her hips with each taunting touch. When her fingers moved to her center, touching herself through the fabric of her underwear, Soul could feel his own body twitch with anticipation.

He watched as she moved her fingers expertly against herself, using the cloth to her advantage and yanking on it now and then to get that extra pressure against her clit. He felt his mouth water, wishing he could taste the wetness he saw forming at her touches, wanting to be the one teasing her, making her moan. His hand absentmindedly went to stroke his chest, teasing his own skin and making small tracks of fire in the wake of his fingers.

When it seemed like she couldn't take her own teasing anymore, he watched still as she lifted her hips, hooking her thumbs at the waistband of her undies and nearly tearing them off in a desperate attempt to get to freed skin. She was panting and flushed, but what he didn't expect was for her to suddenly get up and disappear off screen mid-show.

"Hey! Maka, get your ass back here!"

He wasn't given any response and he was about ready to pick up his phone and call the apartment when she came back to her former seat, stretching out her legs again and giving him back his pleasant view of just how wet she was over this.

"Sorry, I just…" she trailed off, holding up the vibrator he'd mentioned earlier. He chuckled, shaking his head a bit with understanding, and licked his lips, motioning for her to continue with where she left off.

He watched her fingers push back between her legs, a much louder moan accompanying the movement. Her hands moved quickly, pushing and jerking over just the right spots to make her hips buck in just the right ways. He whimpered, body aching, desperate to feel her. His own hands moved down over his stomach, his breath slowly starting to come in heavier bursts and he swore the hotel must have turned up the heat. Maka's one hand disappeared to grab the toy, pressing the button at its base to get it fired up to the appropriate vibrations, and he made sure to time the moment his hand gripped onto his cock for its first stroke with the pace of her inserting the long object inside of her. They cried out in unison, and he quickly began to pump his hand over himself as he continued to watch her.

It was abundantly clear she did this often enough when he wasn't there to do it for her. Her free hand moved over the delightfully sensitive button between her legs as she pushed and pulled on her toy to give herself just the right stimulation of her insides. Her hips moved frantically to keep up, her lips calling out his name softly. He imagined himself there with her, thrusting inside of her himself, feeling her hot and wet around him, and the image nearly made him come undone. He pushed it back to try and hold on, pressing his face into the mattress and taking a deep breath to try and steady himself.

Her moans became louder, breaths sharper, and he could tell from those particular noises that she was getting close herself. He forced himself to look up, to watch her again, so he'd know just when it was okay to let go. His hand began to move with more fervor, listening to her shout his name at such a beautiful pitch that echoed through both their apartment and his hotel room at once. It filled his senses and he could swear he could almost smell her sweat, almost feel her torso against his as his hips bucked in desperation, body searching for release.

When he saw her stiffen and push the vibrator as deeply inside herself as it would go, he let out his own cry, cumming with her almost in unison. He felt the warm liquid spill out onto his hands, staining some of the sheets on the bed, and he collapsed against the pillows as his body came down off of its high. He lay there for a moment, panting heavily, trying to get his heart rate to slow. He could hear the buzz from her feed slowly die as she shut off her toy, heard the slick sound of it being pulled free and the clunk as it was dropped to the side.

Eventually, he lifted his head so he could look at her, watching that slow smile form on her lips as he caught her eye. He gave a small laugh, breathless as it was, and went to wipe his hand off on the already ruined bed spread.

"Now _that _experience," he muttered heatedly, "almost made being away worth it."


End file.
